


i kinda like you

by haeteddy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confession, M/M, just them being cute, markhyuck are crushing on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeteddy/pseuds/haeteddy
Summary: mark and donghyuck are secretly or not so secretly crushing on each other after kissing at a party a year ago. mark thinks it might be time to confess to donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	i kinda like you

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a short scene i came up with after listening to some cute love songs. 
> 
> don't expect anything out of the ordinary! enjoy :D

Donghyuck has never been the guy to be very introverted, he’s always been the type to just scream out whatever he is thinking. But when it comes to Mark Lee, there is no explanation as to why he suddenly feels like there are absolutely no thoughts in his mind. What makes the boy so different from all the others?   
Oh, Donghyuck knows. It is like there is a magnet inside him pulling him closer to Mark Lee.

„Do you ever think of leaving the earth?“ is Marks question when they both sit together on a little bench in their favorite park. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining down on them, giving them just the perfect amount of warmth and he can hear a few children playing in the background.   
„Kinda, whenever there is something stupid happening on this earth“, answers Donghyuck after thinking for a few seconds. „Which is basically every day“, he adds on and Mark chuckles a little. „You’re right. I wish we could leave this place.“ „We?“, Donghyucks heart starts beating a little faster after Mark’s words. „Yeah, just us two. I feel like we would need no one else.“ Donghyuck is speechless. 

Even though people tend to think of Mark as a little goofy and clumsy, only Donghyuck knows that the boy has a very good way with words.   
It just needs a few words from him to leave him fully speechless. 

„But don’t you think our friends would miss us?“, Donghyuck questions after a short silence. „Mhhh“ mumbles Mark. „I mean we could use Renjun, maybe Jeno too…“   
Donghyuck just laughs. „ I think we would be a little lost without all of our friends. Even though spending time alone seems compelling too.“ Mark agrees.   
„We could sneak off for alone time, as we’re doing right now“, he suggests. Donghyuck nods. „That’s perfect.“ 

They both just smile and let the sounds of the park surround them. As always, Donghyuck feels the need to be closer to Mark. Like he is being pulled. But he knows he has to resist it. He wishes he could just be brave when it comes to Mark. Why is it that when it comes to him every action is tied to so many emotions?

The only time he was feeling a little reckless and brave was when he was drunk. It was on his 20th birthday and he kissed Mark. Mark kissed him back. The next day they didn’t talk about it. The day after they didn’t talk about it. They still haven’t talked about it and it is half a year after. 

Suddenly, there’s a soft touch on his hand. A little confused he lets his eyes drop down and sees Mark’s hand on top of his. A thousand thoughts run through his mind. And it feels like his heart rate is going at one thousand too, if he were connected to a heart monitor it would beep uncontrollably right now.  
„M-Mark?“, he just asks and looks up. Where he is met with Mark’s warm eyes.   
„Hmm?“, he replies and just continues to look at him. Mark turns his hand around and interlocks their fingers.   
Donghyuck feels like he is going to take off every second. 

There is nothing that can compare to what he is feeling right now, he is sure there aren’t butterflies in his tummy, more like huge airplanes. „My hand is cold“, Mark explains with a little grin.   
„It doesn’t feel cold“, Donghyuck says and Mark laughs. „Touché, I just wanted to hold your hand.“ Donghyuck is speechless again.

He feels nervous, he feels like running away but he also wants to stay and feel Marks hand in his forever. God, he never thought a single person could be able to make him feel like this. So helpless, so eager to feel more.   
„You seem like there’s a hurricane going on in your mind right now“, Mark states and grips Donghyuck’s hand a little tighter. As if Donghyuck was ever gonna let go.  
„Maybe there is“, Donghyuck just answers and looks at his shoes. „You look cute when you’re so deep in your thoughts.“ Another round of Donghyuck being speechless. 

„Do I make you speechless?“, Mark asks and Donghyuck rolls his eyes. Is he a mind reader now?   
„Shut up!“ Mark laughs at Donghyuck’s words and then shuffles closer to him. 

„Do you remember a year ago?“, he suddenly asks and Donghyuck tenses. He knows what Mark is trying to point at and he wasn’t expecting to talk about it right now. Or ever.   
How ironic, a few minutes ago he was just thinking about it.

„Do I?“, Donghyuck asks back and it is Mark’s turn to roll his eyes.

„I wanna do it again.“

„What?“

„Oh, just fuck it“, Mark mumbles and takes the matter into his own hands. Literally. Mark unlocks their hands, softly takes Donghyuck’s head into his hands and brushes his hair off a little before focusing on his lips.   
„May I?“, is his question before Donghyuck nods. So Mark smiles at Donghyuck, leans in and places his lips on Donghyuck’s very carefully.

Running away was once again one of Donghyuck’s first thoughts before Mark starts moving his lips and he instantly only has one thought in his head. Mark. It is always Mark. It will always be Mark.

His lips feel so soft on his, there are so many emotions in the way their lips move together. They are exploring a brand new side of themselves. The kiss is nothing like the kiss a year ago.   
It is the kind of kiss to make your heart feel so full, so warm, like the way your stomach gets warm after you drink a hot drink. You could describe the kiss like hot milk with honey. It is warm and so sweet. 

It is not a long kiss, because when Mark pulls back it has only been a few seconds. But it is enough to make both smile at each other. There are no words exchanged. They’re both feeling like they are on top of the world right now.

Mark just leans to place a tender kiss on Donghyuck’s cheek, on his jaw, on his hair, on his mole. It makes Donghyuck feel like a volcano that is about to explode.   
„I kinda like you“, Mark confesses as he places another short kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyucks mind is racing like a Ferrari on the street. But he tries to seem cool despite his storming emotions.   
„Well, that is good because you just kissed me“, Donghyuck says with a very big smile on his face.   
„And I am about to do it again.“ But before Mark could kiss him again, Donghyuck pushes him away a little.   
Mark looks confused, which makes Donghyuck laugh. „You’re adorable. I like you too.“ Donghyuck’s confession makes Mark smile as big as the biggest Planet in the universe (Jupiter). They kiss again.


End file.
